From Dusk Till Dawn
by Halo12094
Summary: Rewrite of Devil Among Shinobi. Naruto has faced discrimination throughout his life, in an effort to escape the hatred he must first escape the village restraining him, upon doing so, he will learn that death... is only the beginning. Blood/Gore, Language, Small Harem. Some Dark Souls and Hints of Bayonetta.


_AN: Naruto and Devil May Cry are owned by Masashi Kishimoto, Hideki Kamiya, TV Tokyo, Capcom, & Ninja Theory. Please read and enjoy!_

* * *

"You know that old saying... blood is thicker than water... and history is paved in it" - Speech.

'When rage consumes the mind, it becomes difficult to control ones actions' – Thought.

"_No matter how far you run, how hard you try... there are some demons you just can't escape" _- Flashback.

"**Humans, gods greatest creation... always willing to kill one another for the illusion that is power**" - Demon/Deity Speech.

* * *

**From Dusk Till Dawn**

**Chapter 1: The Devil's Left Hand**

* * *

Eyes flickered as one's breath felt heavy, vision blurred at the lost of blood. A young blonde haired boy fell to his knees as a large sickle-like blade was removed from his chest, soon he came in contact with the grounds below, the red-liquid that coursed through his veins escaped through the two-way wound. His vision began to darken as his eyes landed on the corpses of several green-vested adults, their bodies horribly hacked and slash apart by the many demons before him.

Burlap sacks that when filled with Trypoxylus Beetles, become animate creatures known as Scarecrows. With their bladed appendages and low intelligence, they are driven to kill anything with a still beating heart.

All hope seemed to diminish as the demon rose its bloodied blade and prepared to strike.

* * *

_Twenty-Four Hours Earlier_

_Laying unconsciously on a medical bed, the boy was currently surrounded by a team of medics and third Fire Shadow himself, Hiruzen Sarutobi. The boy had an emergency gas mask clipped to his head and a tube attached to his vein, pumping blood from a pack to replace his lost essence._

"_What's his status?" asked Hiruzen._

"_Multiple knife wounds around his abdomen, along with several bruises... luckily he hasn't broken anything, and his tenant is already closing the wounds... a good nights rest and he should be back up on his feet by tomorrow" explained the doctor._

_Hiruzen gave a sigh in grief, "Naruto, what am I going to do with you" he muttered, before hearing a knock at the door, giving the response to enter, in walked a Cat masked Anbu._

"_Neko, you're late-"_

"_I apologize Hokage-sama, I had to wait for Inu to arrive"_

_The elder Kage gave a groan in annyance at the Anbu's constant tardiness, "Noted, now, report!" he requested._

"_Koyuki has yet to suffer an attack, she's currently playing by the stream on the far eastern area side of the village" _

_He furrowed his brow and motioned for the medical team to leave the room, "Neko, send me Ox and Condor, I would like to know where they were during the attack" he exclaimed as his glanced back at the dormant blonde._

_Neko nodded and disappeared in a swirl of leaves, Hiruzen quietly closed the door behind him._

_Ocean blue eyes gazed upon a angel white abyss, the boy turned his line of vision to the only object visible; a gargantuan steel barred gate. Its lock held in place a by an advanced seal of sorts, keeping a colossal black-furred Nine-Tailed Fox behind its borders._

"_Kurama-" he spoke as neared the cage, the fox only gave a apologetic look causing blonde to walk through the gates opening an openly hug the Tailed-Beast. He could feel the boy shake and here him sniffle, "What am I going to do... its the same thing almost every week, I can't take it anymore... why... why can't they see that I'm not a demon" he cried._

_The black fox held a paw over the boy and held him close as it gazed back into the abyss, "**The nature of these humans, the way they treat their saviors, it makes me sick**" he spoke._

_Kurama could not recall the number of times he had to save his host from the verge of death, these beatings, they were becoming more brutal. If this continued, he may not be able save him another time, while the Hokage did what was necessary to protect him, his position made it difficult to aid them himself._

_The only other option for them lied beyond the village walls, while it would seem dangerous for a five-year old to wonder off on his own and with no one to protect them, it would leave the boy vulnerable to attacks from wild animals, grudge-holding shinobi and civilians, or even worse, demons. He glanced at the quivering boy and frowned, "**We'll take our chances**" he muttered._

_Naruto glanced up at his tenant in confusion, "Take what chance?" he asked._

"_**Naruto, as much as it pains me to say this, it has become too dangerous for you to stay in the village... these attacks, they will not stop, for your own sake, you must leave the Konoha**"_

_The boy could only stare up in shock, his home, the few bonds he had created, he would have to leave it all behind._

"_**I know it sounds difficult, but it's for the best**__"_

_'Jiji... Ayame... Teuchi... … … … Satsuki-chan...' he thought, not knowing that his choice would bring about the most important event of his life, his death and dark rebirth._

_End of Flashback_

* * *

Once Naruto had fully recovered, he had snuck through the village gates, everything went to hell afterwards. Kurama knew there was something off about there escape, there were no night patrols nor gate guards,and it wasn't until they were deep into the forest that he discover that they had been followed.

A pair of Anbu and several Chunin had pinned the blonde to a tree and without hesitation, began their beat down. Having traveled a good distance from the village and with no one to protect him, they would most likely kill him. They all took turns exerting their stress that they never noticed the many crawling beetles as they joined and grew in demonic numbers. In minutes, the shinobi were reduced to a hacked pile of corpses, with Naruto soon to follow.

Not too soon was an ear-ringing boom heard, the Scarecrow had it's chest blown open before it lost it's balance and fell dead. The demons stuck their peg-legs into the ground and slowly turned to the newcomer, in charged a regal violet coated individual with snow white hair. On his back was a large broadsword, while he carried a pair of L-shaped weapons, his eyes glowed red as he pulled the trigger and fired a volley of Youki coated bullets.

The lesser demons were blown apart almost instantly, the few surviving beetles left the corpses and joined together as one, becoming a hulking giant with four-bladed clawed limbs and a single carved edge attached to it's back with its head closely resembling a gas mask with a single golden ring at the snout.

The Mega Scarecrow curled up and spun itself towards the newcomer, its saw blade form tore and carve through the ground with ease. Holstering the projectile weapons within a leather strap underneath his coat, the man reached for his sword and with momentum, swung the blade upwards, countering with his rather superior strength the man sent the demon airborne for several seconds before it came crashing down.

A dark violet aura began to expel from the man, he then slammed his sword onto the Scarecrow's hinge-like elbows, effortlessly dismembering both its weapon arms. With a final thrust, he stabbed through its chest, lifted the demon overhead and slammed it onto the ground behind him. He removed his sword with a quick horizontal slash, cutting open its insides and spilling its insect entrails.

As the overgrown Scarecrow began to melt away, the elder man took the time to gaze upon the battlefield, many corpses of both men and demons laid to waste but what caught his eye was the bleeding and battered body of a young five year old; he immediately rushed to his side.

'He's barely breathing... he's lost too much blood, even if I close his wounds his body won't last long without its essence... … … … looks like I'll have to resort to _that_' thought the snow-haired man as he glanced at the boy's dying body.

Bringing down his sword, he slit his left palm open and placed it onto the slash-like hole; the reaction was instant. Naruto's eyes snapped open and let out a shout of pain and agony, visible violet vein and artery marks throbbed through his skin as the man's blood began to spread throughout his body. By now the blonde's eyes had gone bloodshot and screamed even louder as the invading blood reached his heart, a minute later, the boy fell silent as his blood-pumping organ had come to a complete stop.

The man caught his breath and whipped the sweat from his brow, he then proceeded to remove his rather pale hand off the boy's now closed chest. He then hefted the blonde up into his arms and carried him deeper into the forest.

* * *

A day had nearly gone by and Konohagakure had gone silent, not a single report had been given about the village Pariah which greatly worried the elder Kage. It wasn't until his Watch had arrived barring unfortunate news, Naruto was nowhere to be found, he immediately joined alongside his most trusted Anbu and the Inuzuka Clan Head Tsume to track the boy towards his whereabouts.

At the moment, they were currently investigating the blood spilled battlefield, "Inu, what do you make of this?" asked the Professor.

"These cuts weren't made by a expert swordsman, they were most likely caught by surprise to be taken out by a slash like these"

"Say it Kakashi... demons" spoke Taka.

"It's likely-"

Hiruzen analyzed the surrounding areas, one was not seen amongst the corpses, "Tsume, can you still smell him?" he asked. The Inuzuka matriarch gazed at her canine companion Kuromaru, who shook his head upon sniffing the moist red grass, "I'm sorry Hokage-sama, his trail ends here" she responds.

Furrowing his brow with a heavy sigh, "Burn the bodies and head back, Kakashi, send word out to Jiraiya, have his network sweep the entire continent" he orders.

"What of Koyuki, Hokage-sama?"

"Have Neko bring her over to my compound, if someone has indeed abducted Naruto, then for her safety and well-being, will be placed under my care"

"Hai!"

The fire shadow crouched down and dipped his fingers onto the blood-stained grass, painting his tips a liquid red color, 'Kushina... for the sake of your children, please... wake up soon' he though before disappearing in a swirl of leaves.

* * *

? - Several Days Later

In a desperate gasp for air, Naruto woke with immediate hyperventilation, sweat dripped from his forehead as he gripped his chest in burning pain. It wasn't until he saw his left arm that caused him to panic enough to fall out of bed. Up to his elbow, the limb was coated with a black armor-like substance that gave it the appearance of a fingerless gauntlet, his hand however glowed bright red along with a backhand core that cracked up towards and around his elbow.

"Itai~" rubbing the back of his head, Naruto caught a second change in his appearance via floor mirror. His hair had shifted from sun-kissed blonde to deathly snow white, while his eyes had gone from sapphire blue to ruby red.

"Oh my, are you okay?" he turned his gaze towards the now open door, where an beautiful angel blonde haired woman in regal red approached with a visibly worried expression. She helped the five year old back onto the bed, "Where am I? Who are you?" he asked in a slight frantic tone.

"Calm yourself my child, if not for my husband you would have long passed from the world of the living"

Naruto remained silent before his breath quickened once more, memories of his death began to resurface leading to hyperventilation. The woman wrapped her arms around the boy and brought him close, "Shh, calm down, they can't hurt you anymore" she whispered motherly.

He was soon drawn in by her words and allowed himself to embrace her warmth, "Is he awake?" a second voice redirected them towards the door, where the boy's savior awaited a response.

"Yes dear, come say hi~"

He trailed towards the bed and kneeled down to the boy's level, "How are you feeling?" he asked. Naruto stared nervously before answering, "I'm okay... what happened to me?" whilst raising his glowing red arm.

The man gave a regretful look, "You were dying, the amount a blood you lost was too great for your heart to reproduce... in an effort to save your life, I gave you a blood transfusion... the process momentarily stopped the organ to accommodate to it's new essence... you may be alive, but you're a little less than human now" he replied.

Naruto stared wide-eyed at his savior, he had _died_ and was reawakened as something entirely different, he gulped, "W-What do you mean by that?" he stuttered.

"My blood flows through your veins child, like you, I am not human... I am a Devil, an ancient demon of the netherworld". Holding his head down, Naruto let tears from freely and onto the bed sheets; he had become what the villagers had always seen him as, a demon. The man lifted his chin, "Tell me child, what is your name?" he asked.

"N-Naruto~" he sniffled.

"Maelstrom, a well and strong name... tell me, how would like to part of our family?"

"E-Eh?"

"Your friend there, told me everything-" lifting the boy's cotton shirt to reveal a complex seal, "-I know about your mistreatment, why you left your home... with my blood pumping through your veins, it technically makes you my son"

Naruto sat completely lost for words, "What do you say? Will you accept us as your mother and father?" he asked with open arms. Without hesitation, the five-year old launched himself off the bed and into the waiting arms of his new father, the woman kneeled and brought her new son into a hug.

"Y-You know... I never got your names~"

The man chuckled, "So it seems, I am known throughout the years as Sparda-" he then motioned to the woman holding him, "my beautiful wife and your new mother, Eva".

"It's nice to meet you my son" she spoke with a smile, "Now, how about we go meet your brothers?"

"Brothers?"

* * *

The three trailed down a two way staircase of what appeared to be a majestic mansion; gold and silver trimmed the decorations and furnishings, causing the young demon to gaze about in awe. Both Sparda and Eva chuckled at their son's bewilderment, they soon neared a double-door room where a strange sound repeated from within. "Uh, Naruto-honey, why don't we step back a little bit~" Eva spoke as she gently held her son back, Sparda on the other hand, took a deep breath and opened the doors in time for a red paintball to splatter across his face.

If one were to remove the red liquid from the Devil's face they would have seen his twitching eye. Across the room the culprit stood comically horror-struck as his outstretched arm held the tool responsible. "Eva, be a dear and introduce the children while I remove this" he requested as he made his way to the nearest restroom.

Eva giggled at her husband's expense yet spent no time introducing the four brothers.

Dante and Vergil, twins and ten years of age, instantly earning the title of the eldest, both were near identical in image; however their attire and personality was what distinguished the two from each other. Dante wore crimson red and black long sleeved shirt, while Vergil a night blue zipped up sweater; both wore a pair of black slacks and shoes.

Then there was the third brother, Nero. Like both his older siblings, possessed snow white hair, a similar demonic _blue_ right arm, and appeared to be at least seven years of age; his attire consisted of a royal violet hooded jacket, dark blue pants, and shoes.

Eva left the boys to their play time, allowing the four to properly accommodate with themselves, "So... little bro... ever heard of paintball?" asked Dante with a glint in his eyes.

"No... but... I think I get it" he replied as his eyes wondered around the paint splattered room.

"That's good enough, Vergil! It's you and Nero, against me and fishcake!"

"Eh?"

"Fine by me~"

"W-Wait a second-" both twins failed to listen as sparks clashed between the two, Nero quickly threw him a loaded PBG as red and blue raised their arms and let the paint fly. Dante grabbed his new sibling and dragged him across the room where he flipped a table for cover, Vergil and Nero took the liberty of taking shelter behind furniture.

Paint splattered on the wooden desk, "How do you work this thing?" Naruto frantically asked as his hair was soon moistened by blue droplets. "Okay, you see this small lever, it's a trigger, just aim and press~" he explained before rising up and firing at his brothers. Naruto swallowed the lump in his throat before doing as instructed, small green orbs shot out through the barrel and began to repaint the furniture.

Vergil shot from his position and slid behind a couch, "Nero, over here-" he called out, giving a nod the seven-year old dashed out while having his right arm up in defense. Both Dante and Naruto opened fired though their ammunition was blocked by an oversized spectral arm, "Oh that's just cheating-" exclaimed the red Devil before dropping back into cover.

"Alright Fishcake, I'm gonna circle around him, we'll take them both out at once"

"Dante, you are aware that we can hear everything you're saying~"

". . ."

". . ."

". . ."

". . ."

"FOR THE MOTHERLAND!" he shouted as the four brothers rose from their position and open fired.

* * *

Half an Hour Later

After completely exhausting their ammunition, the four found themselves lying on the floor, feeling minor exhaustion and covered in paint. Dante and Vergil picked themselves up, aiming their last round at each other, both Nero and Naruto could feel the tension heating up, in a split second Vergil fired first. The paintball narrowly whizzed past Dante and onto a wall, the red-clad Devil grinned and pulled the trigger. Without a second though, Vergil dropped down and allowing the orb to fly overhead and towards the door.

"Kids, lunch is- " Sparda was cut off upon entering the playroom as a second paintball made contact with his face, "-Ready" he finished.

"Alright food!" shouted Dante as he was the first to dash out, not wanting to meet his father after shooting him twice. He was soon followed by his siblings, leaving a face-painted Devil to look back at the wreck his children had left behind, giving a sigh, "Nothing a little black magic can't fix" he spoke before softly chanting in a foreign language, the paint that coated the regal walls and furniture began to sink into it's texture like a sponge would water.

He then readjusted the furnishings before heading towards the restroom for the second time of the same reason.

* * *

Konohagakure – Sarutobi Compound

After the disappearance of one Naruto Uzumaki, Hiruzen took measures into his own hand to insure the same would not be done the second pariah. Koyuki, was a blonde haired five-year old bearing similar whisker marks and a black and orange attire. What she didn't know was that she was the twin sister of Naruto and container of the Kyuubi's Yang Chakra; a secret that Hiruzen had desperately attempted to keep hidden.

The young blonde was casually exploring her new home when she came across a slighlty opened door, she could hear footsteps from within and decided it was best to hide as her personal encounters with people have been more than unfriendly.

Momentarily, the door opened and out came a medical team, few carried equipment while the Doctor scribbled on his clipboard. Waiting until they were at a fair distance, Koyuki snuck away from her hiding place and peaked into the room where she froze upon landing eyes on a resting red-haired woman. Without a word, she crept closer, until she was by her side. A sudden feeling of longing engulfed her being, it made her sad to see the woman this way, why, why did she feel this way?

"Koyuki-" she glanced back to see Hiruzen enter the room.

"Jiji... this lady... who is she?"

The aging Hokage released a sigh, knowing full well that this would happen sooner or later, he might as well tell her, "Her name is Kushina Uzumaki, and she... is your mother" he spoke, causing time to freeze around the child.

"Kaa-chan~" she muttered, unaware that the woman's hand had twitched.

* * *

?

Naruto blinked as the sudden sounds of clashing blades awoke him from his slumber, rubbing his eyes, the young Devil got dressed and traveled downstairs to see what the commotion was about. He soon entered a huge spaced out room, where his father and siblings spared against one another. In Sparda's hand he wielded a standard Longsword while his opponent Dante, favored a common Claymore. Not far from their position, he spotted Vergil sitting in a meditative position while gripping a ceremonial Tachi; next to him was Nero, who sat on a chair while keeping close a Zweihander.

"Naruto, so good of you to join us"

"Mornin' Fishcake- WOAH!~" Dante spurted as Sparda grabbed his son's arm and flipped him onto his back.

"You mustn't take your eyes off your opponent, they will strike if given the chance, so don't drop your guard when facing an enemy" he explained as he helped the red Devil back to his feet and motioned Nero to come forward.

Naruto trailed over and sat with his red and blue clad siblings, "What's going on?" he asked.

"Father is teaching us self defense, should we run into demons in the near future" responded Vergil, earning a surprised look from the five-year old.

"Yo what's with the face? Don't think pop's won't train you too, go get yourself a weapon from the racks" Dante pointed out. Naruto glanced at the small armory before trotting towards it, the wooden racks ranged from Long to Greatswords, Axes to Morning Stars, and Spears to Halberds. This left the boy unsure as to which to pick, they all looked pretty heavy for his small figure, then again he was a demon now and so his physical strength would most likely differ from that of an average human.

Clashing metal was heard, indicating that Sparda and Nero's spar had begun, after a short time of browsing the snow-haired Devil grabbed hold of one of the larger Broadswords and rushed back towards his brothers. "A Bastard Sword, wise choice mate" complemented Dante, as the blade was of similar size to his and Nero's. They all resumed their view on the current fight, Naruto stood amazed at how his brother was able to swing an enormous blade with such little effort.

Nero swung quick and hard in attempt to stagger his opponent, however was countered by his father which knocked his sword back and off course before being sent down by an elbow strike. "You're getting faster son, though I should recommend that you decrease the amount of force you put into your strikes, you don't want to tire yourself in the middle of a battle" he suggested before asking Vergil to take center stage.

"Were you tired from that workout?"

"A bit... dad's right... I was trying to get him with one hit, didn't work as well as I thought it would"

"Yeah well, pop's is freakishly powerful, it'd be hard to believe if he was got beat by a kid"

The room was soon filled with rapid clangs, as Vergil's featherweight blade allowed him to deliver quick and deadly strikes. Unlike his twin and younger brother, Vergil's offensive approach forced their father back several steps. This was short-lived when Sparda gave a sweep kick which tripped the blue Devil and took a bash to the head; courtesy of the Longsword's pommel.

"That was well executed, even pushed me back a bit, though do try to keep your eyes on more than just the enemy's weapon"

"R-Right, I'll be sure to do that" muttered Vergil as he rubbed his forehead.

Sparda then turned to his forth child, "Naruto, do you want to give it a go?" he asked, Naruto gulped slightly before he walked up towards his father, where pain and defeat surely awaited.

* * *

Later that Day

Eva and her three sons sat by the dining table having while munching on Dante's favorite takeout meal, pizza. After a rather quick match, Sparda had stayed with Naruto to hone his skills up to the level of his siblings, their session lasted all morning and was now passing towards the evening. Soon the two entered the hall, with Naruto looking slightly worse to wear, his attire was cut in several areas while tainted with feint blood marks.

"Honey, are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah... sure... I'm fine... no I'm not..."

"He did well, definitely a major improvement from our first spar" Sparda inquired as he patted the boy's back.

As both parents started their own conversation, the brothers had started one of their own, "You okay their Fishcake, you don't look so good?" Dante questioned.

"We had an accident... I tripped... and stabbed myself on dad's sword" the boy shivered, clearly not a fan of having sharp pointy objects impaled through his chest.

"Ouch, now that's something you'll never get used to... here, some pepperoni pizza outta' make you feel better, I know it does me" pushing the cardboard box towards him where four slices of meat and cheesy goodness remained.

Having never tried 'fast-food' before, Naruto gave a cautious sniff before biting down. His eyes sparkled momentarily before he devoured the single slice. His elder brothers stared at him for a grand total of ten seconds before Dante and Nero burst out laughing while Vergil himself held back a smirk. Their outburst caught the attention caught the attention of their parent's who in return smiled to see their children getting along.

'Kurama?'

"_**Yeah, kit?**_"

'I think we made a good choice leaving the village'

"_**That we did kit, that we did**_"

* * *

Two Years Later

Over the passing years, Naruto and his family lived amongst humans whilst keeping their true nature secluded from their knowledge. However the days of would be peace did not last as demon attacks become more and more common around the area, when Sparda was not teaching his sons to fight, he would take up his personal arms; his silver-platted Longsword and twin Pistols Luce and Umbra, to save and protect the innocent as he had done thousands of years before.

While their mother had gone out shopping for necessities, the four young Devils decided to help their father exterminate some of the lesser demons that were terrorizing the local area. Knowing that no one in the settlement would ever tell a group of kids where demons would most likely spawn, Dante had taken it upon himself trespass onto sacred church grounds where he was able to overhear a pair of holy knights tell about an abandoned asylum to the north.

The four had gone back to retrieve their weapons of choice before finding themselves seemingly lost near the base of a mountain forest zone.

"Dante are you sure you know where we're going?"

"Hey, they were never specific on where it would be, just up north-"

"Why did we ever agree to this" muttered Vergil as he annoyingly pinched the bridge of his nose, while Nero hadn't always enjoyed picking sides in an argument, this particular occasion led him to siding with the blue Devil.

Naruto sighed as the twins slowly built up an argument, he walked closer to the edge of a cliff before his leg sunk into the ground and immediately fell through an opening. His shout caused the brothers to snap their attention towards their now missing sibling, the three dashed towards the opening to see that it was a rather steep and dark way in, "Fishcake! You okay down there!?" Dante shouted.

"Yeah... I'm okay... a lot of dust down here though" they heard him reply with a cough.

"Naruto, do see a way out?"

"Yeah but the cell is locked-"

"Cell? Wait a minute...! Fishcake ya found the asylum, good for you!"

"Yeah sure, can you guys get me out of here or not?"

"Hang on we're coming down-"

"We?" Vergil questioned before Dante grabbed both his twin and younger brother before diving into the old escape tunnel. Naruto backed away as his brothers landed in a would be broken pile, "Good job team, we've successfully infiltrated the enemy stronghold" grinned Dante.

"Yeah... no shit..." Vergil groaned as he picked himself up and waltzed over to the locked gate, inspecting the iron used to hold it together he called Nero over, "This metal has aged over the years, a large enough impact could knock it down, think you can handle it?" he asked.

"Leave it to me" was Nero's response as he politely asked his brothers to stand back. Lifting his sleeve up to his elbow, he revealed his demonic blue arm, the Devil Bringer; as he called it. Summoning up his spectral arm, he pulled back a clenched fist and gave thrust, the force behind the impact was more than enough to send the metallic barred door flying off it's hinges and embed itself on the aged stone walls.

Naruto gazed at his brother in envy before glancing down at his red left arm, wondering what it was truly capable of. "Oi, Fishcake, you comin' or what?" he heard Dante, before trailing out behind him. The four trailed down the dark corridors finding it rather difficult to navigate without a decent amount of light, Naruto grabbed an unlit torch and swung his broadsword hard against the wall.

The sparks created was enough to light the tattered cloth around the wood, while his brothers were grateful for the light, Naruto became confused as they all slowly reached for and brought out their weapons. The seven-year old turned around to come face to face with a deformed walking corpse, the sudden jump scare caused the boy to bash the torch against the undead, until it became a bright bonfire.

"What was that!?" Naruto shouted.

"By the looks of it, a Hollow-" answered Vergil as he examined the somewhat worn attire of the burning undead, "They are known to be amongst the lowest ranking demons and at times not even considered to be, father stated that they were once human beings who had lost their soul and humanity, without either, their minds and bodies eventually withered until they were nothing more than a hostile decaying corpse" he explained.

"You sure seem to know a lot about this" quirked Dante.

"Someone has to"

* * *

Courtyard

A secondary door was blasted open as a pair of Hollows had impacted against the aged iron, the two slowly rose back to their feet before having Claymore slam down on them, crushing their weakened bones and splitting their rotten flesh. "Phew, I think we're making good progress" mused Dante as blood suddenly splashed against the back of his neck.

He glanced back to see Vergil remove his Tachi from a now collapsing undead, "You really need to be more aware of your surroundings" he exclaimed.

"What so I can do all the work, we are a team Vergil, everybody gets a slice of the cake"

"Hey, if we're a team, then don't you think you should oh I don't know, help us with this door!" Naruto shouted as both he and Nero struggled to move the gargantuan thick wooden doors. Without a second thought, the twins moved alongside the door and aided their brothers in budging the door. The hinges creaked loudly as the boys applied their enhanced strength to forcefully open the twin doors, where several dark cloaked, bandaged, and Scythe wielding figures awaited on the other side.

These individuals were commonly known as Hell Prides, jailors from the Netherworld that were in charge of judging and punishing the souls of those who have committed the sin of pride. However much like all lesser ranking demons, they could be summoned by their higher ups to harvest the souls of the innocent, as they have manifested into the human world, it is likely they have been tasked to do so.

The brothers hefted their weapons as did their opponents, "Alright guys, this is what we've trained for... let's rock!" declared the red Devil, giving several practice swings as he and his brothers charged the awaiting demons.

Vergil was the first to jump into action, parrying an arc-like swing and hopping over the demon's shoulder. He then placed his sheathed Tachi underneath the Pride's neck, giving momentum to effortlessly dislocate the head from the spine. Allowing the now dissolving corpse to fall, the blue Devil released his blade in time to block an incoming slash.

Not far from his position, Hell Prides were being hacked and bashed away by Nero's arsenal. Utilizing his Devil Bringer to beat and snag enemies towards him, while allowing the weight of his sword to crush their innards. Two handing his Zweihander, Nero spun the blade in an overhead windmill formation and allowing his demonic arm to channel a small amount of Youki into his weapon. He then crashed the Greatsword below, detonating a shockwave that pushed back the Prides back by several inches.

Dante seemingly forced his way through a crowd when he skewered his Claymore through a pair and using the struggling demons as a hammer to nail down other prides. The Hanyo struck the now crippled demons to the ground and pinned them down with his leg as he retracted his blade. Dante then revved his Greatsword back and smirked as he prepped his self proclaimed original move, "_**Man-Nin Sasu! **_(Million Stab)" repeatedly stabbing the Pride before him at blinding speeds.

Like his elder brothers, Naruto had taken an offensive approach. With his small size, the snow-haired Devil slid beneath a Pride whilst grabbing it's leg and knocking it off balance as it fell face first into the brick floors. He quickly swatted away any incoming slashes and countered with quick lethal strikes towards flesh exposed areas. Having used this tactic to eliminate the Hell Prides, Naruto was taken by surprise by the last remaining Scythe wielder.

Pouncing the boy and pinning him to the ground, the two struggled as the Pride attempted to strangle the life out of the Devil. "Hang on Fishcake, I got this" exclaimed Dante as he lifted his Claymore and weaved it around like a baseball bat. As the red Devil was about to swing, Naruto struck out his demonic left arm and palmed the sin in attempt to create space between the two.

The core on the boy's backhand shun brightly as a white aura escaped the Pride and was consumed by his open palm. The demon screeched, instantly released the boy's neck and snapping onto his arm. Naruto felt a sudden surge of Youki building up within him, acting on instinct, he released it all at once and combusted the Pride in a small energy based explosion.

Naruto blinked as he stared at the scorched corpse, he looked up to see Dante frozen in mid swing. He along with his twin and younger brother were equally surprised at the revelation, "Well... that's... new" exclaimed Dante as he hoisted his younger brother back to his feet before nearly tumbling back down as a sudden quake shook the asylum.

A shadow grew upon the courtyard, edges of the open ceiling began to crumble down as a new foe came crashing down. The debris from the crushed bricks uplifted into the air as the oversized demon sunk into the ground. Standing over fifteen ft. tall was an obese dark gray skinned demon; sprouting a bone-like crown from its skull, bearing it's lip-less fangs, menacing red eyes, and tattered wings; the demon gave a roar upon hefting its enormous Hammer.

"**Children... my harvesters, defeated by mere children!**"

"It can talk-"

"My god he's huge! No wonder there's so many attacks! This fat bastard's been putting people on his menu!"

"**Infidel! You've made a grave mistake coming here, I, Abaddon shall take great pleasure in devouring your souls!**" it raged, unleashing a crimson red shockwave and knocking the boy's off their feet.

* * *

Both Sparda and Eva dashed through the thick trees in hope of finding their missing children. As they were not present within the manor, they had taken it upon themselves to ask the locals. To their horror, the four had been spotted carrying bladed weapons to the north. They knew their children were skilled enough to take down a pack of demons, but even a Devil had limits and with their underdeveloped bodies, they wouldn't stand a chance against a swarm much less a high ranking demon.

* * *

Pillars crumbled and walls shattered as Abaddon's Hammer swiped and crashed against it's surroundings in attempt to crush the quick footed Devils. "**You brats, cease in prolonging the inevitable and accept your demise!**" bringing down his oversized Hammer, the demon expelled a second wave of Youki, successfully launching back Dante and Nero.

Targeting the downed boys, Abaddon rose his weapon once more, only to nearly drop it at as a sudden pain struck his abdomen. Naruto and Vergil multi-slashed it's abdomen, "Jump, now!" dropping to a knee, Vergil boosted his brother up. The young Devil struck his left fist across the demon's face, the impact caused it to drop its Hammer and fall to it's side.

"**You... damn brats... dare you strike me!**"

Taking up its hammer, the demon swung wildly towards the boys, unknowingly tearing up the ground beneath it. The siblings held up their weapons as they charged the rampaging demon, reflecting a blow with his spectral arm, Nero was able to clear a path for his brothers. Dante took the lead, jamming half of his claymore through it's open wounds then roughly withdrawing it with an internal slash.

Vergil hopped aboard Dante's blade and launched himself up, taking out the demon's left eye with an overhead slash. Abaddon arced his head back as he gripped his now damaged eye and roared in pain, Naruto having hacked and slashed circles around the demon's body, saw the opening and speared his Broadsword through it's neck.

"Yeah! Nice shot there Fishcake!" praised Dante, with Nero and Vergil agreeing with his statement.

Abaddon gagged as he reached for the impaled weapon, black blood seeping heavily through his wound, the demon quickly tore out the Greatsword. "**I have slayed... countless warriors... all more skilled than the ones before them... there is no way in hell... that I... WILL BE BESTED... BY FUCKING CHILDREN!**" he roared, unleashing his suppressed Youki.

The boys shielded their eyes as bright roaring flames expelled from the demon's body, this unnerved the siblings as the sudden expulsion of demonic energy had tripled their opponent's overall strength.

Abaddon sneered as the flames burned hotter, eventually smelting the sword in hand. Tossing the liquid hot metal, the boys instantly scattered with however they were taken by surprise when a flame coated Hammer nearly crushed them. They quickly realized that this new form hadn't just made their opponent physically stronger, but much faster as well.

The tides had turned and the boys were finding it difficult to continue fighting, Naruto who was now unarmed felt completely useless; his brothers were doing everything in their power to defend him as well as hold their own against the flaming demon.

Deep within the sealed gate of Naruto's abdomen, Kurama had laid quietly as he witnessed the entire fight unfold. He frowned at the demon's desperation, knowing full well that it had activated it's Devil Trigger to eradicate the young Devils. Not one to sit back and watch his host be killed, Kurama proceeded to contact Naruto via Mental Link.

"**Naruto-**"

'Kurama!?'

"**I need you to calm down and listen closely, I can help you save your brothers**"

'Really!? How!?"

"**We demons possess the ability to manifest our power and physical form into sentient weapons known as Devil Arms... if you take my soul, I can be of use to you in the battlefield**"

'Take your soul? Are you sure?'

"**Yes, I have sat here behind bars, watching you suffer through the years without being able to help you... now, I know I can**"

'Kurama... thanks' he replied as he gazed up into the eyes of the colossal multi-tailed fox. Stepping through the barred gates, Naruto held up his left hand as Kurama combusted into a bright light and shrunk into the palm of the boy's hand. A large fiery wisp, shielded within neon red spirals shun brightly as the boy's demonic arm soon consumed the soul. The snow-haired Devil was soon brought out of his mindscape as the seal lock burned off and the gates slowly opened.

Naruto's eyes snapped wide open as his arm released the manifested Devil Arm of his tenant. Resting in his grip was a black plated M1911 Pistol, bearing a single crimson red Kanji for the number one. He could sense the demonic energy radiating from the weapon and grinned, "You're not my tenant anymore Kurama, nor am I your host... from now on, we're partners!" he declared, with the weapon's Kanji glowing in agreement.

Nero gritted his teeth as he was pinned down into a small crater, his Devil Bringer throbbing in pain as he repeatedly blocked strikes from a descending Hammer. Prepping for a final strike, Abaddon suddenly roared in agony as his left arm was completely obliterated. Blown from its socket, the demon dropped his weapon and gripped the heavily bleeding wound.

Channeling as much Youki into his new partner, Naruto fired a secondary round, nailing the demon's flank and sending it crashing into the ground. "Guys get back!" Dante and Vergil acknowledged, digging Nero out and dragging him away from the downed demon.

"**That power... you brats... possess a Devil Arm!? Impossible!**" it roared in outrage, utilizing it's remaining arm to blast a fiery shockwave towards the four. The Devils braced for impact only to receive a wave of hot air, cracking their eyes open to see their younger brother demonic arm consume the incoming blitz. Like his previous quarrel with the Hell Pride, Naruto was able to feel the absorbed Youki and quickly redirected it's flow into the weapon in hand.

"**W-what!?**"

"Drop dead!" Naruto remarked before pulling the trigger.

Abaddon could only gasp in shock as the Youki encased round blasted a hole nearly half as large as himself, through his torso. It's blood and entrails came flying out and splattering across the tattered walls, the demon gagged for air as it finally tumbled face first to the ground. His enormous weight finally taking it's toll on the damaged floors as they began to collapse down and taking the corpse down into the basement levels.

The boys crept closer to the edge and glanced down towards the fallen demon, they nearly fell in when when the courtyard began to shake. The battle had greatly damaged the surrounding area and without anything to support the weight, the yard was beginning to collapse.

Just as the boy's were about to dash back the way they came, Sparda had dropped down in front of them. Taking his son's within his grasp, he jumped up onto the falling walls and scaled up and out the roofless top.

Soon they were standing above a cliff alongside their mother as a large cloud of debris rose from the asylum, "I don't know whether to be proud or disappointed in you boys, assaulting a demon infested asylum and challenging a Firesage is just about the stupidest thing anyone could do" stated Sparda, causing his son's to avoid his gaze.

"However... you four did in fact kill it, the Firesage was confirmed responsible for the disappearances of many travelers... you did a the townsfolk a great deed today boys, we're very proud of you... even if your mother won't admit it" earning a huff from Eva.

"Now let's go home" exclaimed the ancient demon, leading his family back to the manor. On the way back, Naruto gazed upon his demonic arm as it had once again absorbed his partner within it's crimson core.

"Revenant... that's a good name for you" he muttered.

* * *

Next Chapter: Blood Flows Black

AN: And that's a wrap, alright guys the Rewrite is up and looking better than the original. Unlike Devil Among Shinobi, I will be adding in several things that were cannon yet were never actually seen in the games. For instance the death of Sparda and Eva, the demon forms of Lucifer, Gilgamesh, and Pandora, etc.

Like the description states, I will be adding in some Dark Souls content as well, keep in mind however that I will only be adding in enemies and certain equipment and will NOT be including any story or side quest pertaining to the game itself.

Now I did mention Devil Trigger in this chapter simply because, high level demons can in fact enter this stage. For those who have played Devil May Cry under Dante Must Die difficulty will know what I'm talking about. Speaking of Devil Trigger, I do plan to give Nero his original DT design as drawn in the concept art. For those who want a visual of the image, look up the wiki under the file link "Nero Full DT ".

Now onto Naruto's Revenant (Left Arm), like the Devil Bringer it can absorb demon souls and artifacts to boost the ability of the user along with enhanced strength and extreme durability. However instead of the snatching ability, I gave it a Youki absorption ability, which you all know can be used to power up weapons or reverse and expel the stored energy in various yet destructive forms.

I will be switching back and forth between Naruto and Koyuki from time to time, as she will play a major role in future chapters. Be seeing you guys next time, Ja Ne!


End file.
